Ishtar Mk II
The Ishtar Mk II is Symbol's second generation humanoid weapon system, derived from the Kugai. While generally more advanced, Symbol's research is based on an inferior sample of artificial muscleDVD Volume 3 Insert. Characteristics There are significant differences between Symbol's mecha and those deployed by Gowa and the JSSDF. Symbol elected to put their pilots in a more conventional seated position, rather than Gowa's "motorcycle" pose. This contributes to the overall bulkier profile. The Ishtar also has access to a greater selection of specialty equipment. While Gowa's Mile One gives the Raiden an edge in bipedal movement, Symbol has found work-arounds to some of those deficiencies. While both machines use a similar arrangement of three columns of artificial muscles, the Ishtar's knee has been reinforced to allow for significantly more aggressive maneuvers. This makes the Ishtar noticeably more agile than its counterpart. Reflective of their clandestine nature, Symbol has installed a self destruct charge in their mecha. While insufficient to destroy the entire machine, it is more than enough to kill the pilot and destroy any sensitive data or electronics. Weapons The Ishtar's weapons are typically founding a pivoting mount, connected to the epaulet extension. Aiming is accomplished via using the mecha's hands to manipulate the weapon. ;*65mm Rapid Fire Cannon :The 65mm Rapid Fire Cannon has a magazine capacity of 40 rounds and can fire at 3 rounds per minute. This weapon sacrifices rate of fire and magazine capacity in favor of range and devastating hitting power. Unlike the JSSDF's TA's, Ishtars can kill M1 Abrams battle tanks without relying on missilesDVD Volume 3 Insert . ;*LOSAT :LOSAT or Line-Of-Sight Anti-Tank missiles are the Ishtar's primary direct-fire anti-armor weapons. Unlike relatively slow missiles with a HEAT warhead, LOSAT uses is a very fast missile with a kinetic energy penetrator. Each shoulder hardpoint can mount up to two LOSAT tubes, for a total of four missiles on any given Ishtar. ;*Pincer ;*50mm Grenade Launcher :An automatic grenade launcher is permanently mounted on the right side of the Ishtar's head. The launcher can fire 90 grenades, drawn from between two magazines, parallel to the barrel, at a rate of 3 rounds per minute. Aiming in azimuth is achieved by turning the unit's head, but the launcher can elevate 45 degrees and depress 10, relative to the head. This allows grenades to be fired as far as 1000 meters. ;*Railgun :Ishtars deployed by the United States Navy have used an electromagnetic railgun to provide direct fire support and overwatch for the rest of the unit. This weapon can easily penetrate reinforced concrete pillars and still destroy lightly armored targets like a Japanese SLDF Raiden episode 22-ish. Equipment The Ishtar can be equipped with a variety of special equipment to suit the needs of a mission. ;*Smoke Dischargers :A small, five cell smoke discharger may be mounted on the left side of the unit's head. This can disperse particulate smoke to disrupt an enemy's visual and IR sensors as well as impair laser target designators. ;*Sand Barrrier :Output from air compressors mounted on the unit's calf are ducted down to the instep of the Ishtar's feet. Blasts of air from this system can kick up clouds of dust, dirt and sand. These effects are used to supplement the Isthar's limited number of smoke shells. ;*Tracked Movement Equipment References Category:Tactical Armor Category:Mecha